


♦ Exodus

by EvelynLawliet



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, M/M, Murder, Murder Kink, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to choose the perfect victim, L watched them, and did a full research on their life. He chose the ones who were lonely, and still managed to have everything in life. At the time, Light matched that profile perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Exodus

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this while watching a movie last night and I just had to write it. I hope you all like it!

There was still blood all around them, and even a little bit on their clothes. It stood out more on L’s paler skin, and Light loved observing the droplets sliding down his bare arms.

You see, they were murderers, both of them. They did it because it was fun, and helped ease their boredom. This world wasn’t easy on genii, and it was even worse when they weren’t appreciated.

Light himself had grown up alone, trapped inside his brilliant mind, until he met someone that was supposed to be his equal. He was a victim at first. A victim of the great L, the most feared serial killer of this century.

In order to choose the perfect victim, L watched them, and did a full research on their life. He chose the ones who were lonely, and still managed to have everything in life. At the time, Light matched that profile perfectly.

However, something in him changed the way L saw him. Light still had no idea what it was, but perhaps he had seen the potentional he had; how they could become so much better as a package.

After their first meeting, they immediately clicked, and never again were they alone. They became a team in the beginning, and it didn’t take long for their relationship to evolve.

At the moment, they were everything the other had, and the passion they both felt towards one another was all consuming. It grew even wilder whenever Light watched L work.

His lover created masterpieces. He didn’t simply kill, he crafted his victims, played with them, and by the time their last breath came, they were already begging for the sweet and gelid embrace of the grim reaper.

It was thrilling, it was beautiful, and it always managed to take Light’s breath away. There wasn’t one single time when that awe didn’t expand into something physical that ended up in the both of them covered in their victim’s blood.

Right now, they were laying side by side, L’s arm around his shoulders, his thumb running up and down his skin as he stared at the ceiling. As for Light, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the beautifully sculptured features of his lover.

“When you thought about killing me, how did you plan to do it?” Light asked. It came out before he could stop it, but he loved the sound of L’s voice when he talked about him.

A small, somewhat fond smirk showed up on L’s lips. “I had many ideas. What never varied, however, was how I’d end you. In every single scenario, I wanted to see the air vanishing from your lungs. I wanted to be facing you, to watch the light leaving your eyes,” he chuckled here. “How about you? Have you ever thought of killing me?”

Rolling his eyes, Light huffed. “Please, I consider that every day. Do you want to know how I’d do it?” L nodded, still not looking at him. “I’d poison you. You’d never know for sure if it were me, but you’d have that certainty burning in your veins. I’d hold you as you closed your eyes, and I would smile at you, making sure that was the last thing you saw,” the younger man told him, his voice becoming husky with desire.

“Is that so? You are much classier than me, then. Not that this is surprising, whatsoever; you have always been the most elegant one between the two of us. Did you know that at one point I considered suffocating you with a plastic bag?” L laughed a bit louder here, his shoulders shaking.

Outraged, Light straddled him. “That’s so stupid! My idea is much better,” he assured him, as always trying to come out victorious in their little discussion. For some reason, L always let him win.

“You’re correct, as usual. Alright, I won’t murder you then,” he promised him, his hands moving to hold Light’s hips with the gentlest of all touches, his digits still tinged red.

With his heart beating a bit faster, Light met his eyes. “Really?” the brown haired asked, shivering slightly as L’s thumbs absentmindedly drew patterns against his skin.

“Mhm,” L hummed. “I enjoy you much more alive, either way,” he shrugged, even if there was a hint of affection in his dark orbits.

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” Light smiled, leaning down to lock their lips in a kiss that started slow and easily became passionate, as all of their intimate touches.

Once they pulled away, Light remained within close distance, L’s fingers now on his back, carressing him. “I love you,” the younger man said.

“As I love you. And I’m never letting you go,” L replied.

And Light believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
